


Fiocco verde

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: '' Angleterre, indovina chi è venuto a trovarti!'''' Oh no, tutti, ma non lui '' pensò terrorizzato il bambino coprendosi ancora di più il visetto pafutto con il cappucco del suo mantello verde scuro. I suoi amici fatati probabilmente non avrebbero approvato un simile comportamento, gli avrebbero senz'altro consigliato di parlare con l'altra Nazione, di non scappare ogni volta che lo veniva a trovare.Ma, in fondo, loro che ne potevano sapere? Non erano certo costretti a parlare con quella rana vanitosa che non perdeva occasione per sbandieargli le ultime novità del suo Paese, deridendolo di quanto il suo fosse ancora arretrato e provinciale.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fiocco verde

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

'' _Angleterre_ , indovina chi è venuto a trovarti!''  
 _'' Oh no, tutti, ma non lui ''_ pensò terrorizzato il bambino coprendosi ancora di più il visetto paffuto con il cappuccio del suo mantello verde scuro. I suoi amici fatati probabilmente non avrebbero approvato un simile comportamento, gli avrebbero senz'altro consigliato di parlare con l'altra Nazione, di non scappare ogni volta che lo veniva a trovare.  
Ma, in fondo, loro che ne potevano sapere? Non erano certo costretti a parlare con quella rana vanitosa che non perdeva occasione per sbandierargli le ultime novità del suo Paese, deridendolo di quanto il suo fosse ancora arretrato e provinciale.  
No, quel giorno non aveva affatto voglia di parlare con Francia, non dopo lo spiacevole incontro avuto proprio quella mattina con suo fratello Scozia. Se ne sarebbe rimasto nascosto silenzioso dietro quell'albero, pregando tutti gli dei di suo Nonno Britannia di non farsi trovare dall'altro, di non doversi sorbire le sue chiacchiere inutili e...  
'' Oh, mon _cherì_! Allora era qui che ti eri nascosto?''  
Sfortunatamente per la Nazione britannica, sembrava proprio che gli dei di suo nonno avessero deciso di prendersi gioco di lui.  
'' Non sai che è educato non ricevere chi ti viene a trovare?'' gli chiese il francese, sedendosi accanto a lui, facendo però attenzione a non rovinare il suo vestito nuovo, verde come le chiome degli alberi, la ragione per cui era venuto a trovare Arthur quel pomeriggio.  
'' E darti l'occasione di prendermi in giro? No, grazie. Ne posso anche fare a meno '' rispose il più piccolo, continuando a tener nascosto il viso. Non voleva fargli vedere il piccolo _regalino_ che gli aveva lasciato suo fratello. Ma, come c'era da aspettarsi, il francese interpretò il suo gesto in tutt'altro modo.  
'' _Mon cherì,_ so che le tue sopracciglia non sono una cosa di cui andare fieri - lo canzonò - Ma non è una ragione sufficiente per tener nascosto il tuo bel visino.''  
'' Aspetta - protestò l'altro, quando la Nazione francese tentò di togliergli il cappuccio - Non lo farei se fossi in te.''  
Ma le proteste, le urla, i calci non fecero desistere Francia dal suo proposito e alla fine, anche approfittando del divario di forza tra loro, dopo essere riuscito a bloccare con un braccio Inghilterra, con la mano libera gli abbassò il cappuccio.  
E quel che vide lo lasciò senza parole.  
'' Oh, _mon Dieu._..''  
Sulla fronte della Nazione britannica c'era un profondo taglio, che stava ancora sanguinando, nonostante fossero già passare più di cinque ore da quando si era procurato quella ferita.  
'' Come te la sei fatta, _Angleterre_?''  
'' Non sono affari tuoi '' fece l'inglese, quasi in un ringhio. Ma l'espressione sinceramente preoccupata dell'altro gli procurò una strana sensazione all'altezza del petto. _Senso di colpa_?  
'' Allora, _Angleterre_ , proverò ad indovinare... è stato Scozia, giusto?''  
L'improvviso irrigidimento del bambino fece capire a Francis di aver indovinato. Sospirò. '' Avete litigato? Di nuovo?''  
'' _Yes..._ \- rispose controvoglia Arthur - Mi ha sbattuto contro una delle rocce di Stonehenge.''  
'' Stonehenge? E che ci facevate lì?''  
'' Volevo solo parlargli in un posto tranquillo - si giustificò Inghilterra - Senza i nostri re. Purtroppo non è andata come speravo.''  
'' Vedo '' si limitò a dire Francis che, sotto lo sguardo sopreso del più piccolo, cominciò a togliersi il fiocco che aveva tra i capelli e, delicatamente, lo legò intorno alla fronte ferita del bambino.  
A quell'inatteso gesto, Inghilterra arrossì violentemente, imbarazzato.  
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva, nemmeno sotto tortura, aveva un orgoglio da difendere, ma da quel giorno l'inglese conservò quel fiocco verde come il suo tesoro più prezioso. 


End file.
